Speed Racer Sr.
Speed Racer Sr., the father of X and Speed, the owner of the Mach 5, was the legendary racer of his time and still is. He is the main character in the original series in the 1960s voiced by Peter Fernandez. Later he made a return in Speed Racer: The Next Generation, reprised by Peter Fernandez, he was later voiced by Greg Abbey in Season 2, when people thought he disappeared or died after he put his second son, Speed, in the orphanage. It is shown that he and Speed have a closer bond while X shows resentment. but he tries to bond with X as well. History Original Series In the original series, Speed is a teenager, who enjoys racing the famous Mach 5 and wants to become the best in the world. He decides to become a racer, but his father Pops is totally against it because he doesn't want Speed to get hurt like his older brother Rex Racer, but Speed insists to still do so in order to earn the money that Pops needed to build the engine for the Mach 5. Throughout the original series, his family and friends continue to help him prepare for races. He manages to stop anyone, who wants the Mach 5 destroyed. It is because of his enemies that he never let anyone touch it. Speed Racer: The Next Generation At some point between the ending of the original series and the beginning of the spinoff, Speed Racer: The Next Generation, Speed eventually marries (presumably to Trixie, his girlfriend from the original series) and becomes the father of two boys, X and Speed Jr. However, after Speed Jr. is born, he leaves his second son at an orphange and disappears for many years when he tries to create a gasless engine that could put many people out of business fearing that his enemies would harm his family. He first makes a cameo in the first season of the show in episode 4,"The Note," in the end when he leaves a note in a red envelope with an "M" wax seal. When X and Speed Jr. read the note, X confirms that it is from their real father after recognizing the hand writing. In the note, Speed Sr. tells his sons that he is very proud of them and is currently waiting for the right time to meet them face to face. He is not seen again until "Plot for Teacher" during a flashback scene when he is shown at a young age half-obscured in shadow with Professor Winn and Damien Russ. Damien explains to Speed Jr. that he helped his father get him to safety that day. Speed Sr. then makes his first speaking role on the show during "The Great Escape, Part 3," when he comes to Speed Jr.'s dorm in the middle of the night warning him that he and X are still in danger. Although, because this is the first time Speed Sr. actually speaks to his son and is hidden in the shadows, Speed Jr. does not recognize his father at all. It is still unknown as to whether or not his son manages to figure it out he spoke to him that night. In the season 1 finale, Speed Sr. once again comes onto the scene at the very end. When Speed talks to his father's statue, Speed Sr. compliments him on the race he had earlier that day while again standing in the dark. Speed does not recognize the stranger again until Speed Sr. finally steps into the light revealing himself to Speed, and they both share a hug for the first time. Speed Sr. is given his first major role in Season 2. In the first episode "The Return, Pt. 1," after he and Speed reunite, he watches Speed Jr. drive the Mach 6 on the track, where they talk for a while. Speed Sr. tells Speed that he needed to stay hidden until the gasless engine was completed. Speed then gives him a tour of his dorm and introduces his father to Conor and Lucy. He and Speed go to X's room, where the Racer family reunite and catch up. Although X is not as thrilled as Speed is about their father's return as he indicates that his father's disappearance really upset him. However the conversation is cut short when Zile steals the Mach 6. Speed Sr., X, and Speed work together to get the Mach 6 back with the Mach 5, which Speed Sr. rebuilt again after Speed destroyed it in the first season. His stay is cut short when he has to leave again to tend to some "unfinished business." He gives Speed a phone to keep in contact with him and X. He then appears again in "Together We Stand, Pt. 3", to warn Speed and the group to protect the Mach 6. Then in "The Hourglass, Pt. 3," he tells Speed and Annalise that he is working undercover as a scienctist for the Shadowy Committee at the Alpha Academy. In "The Hunt for Truth, Pt. 2", he leaves a message that is detected by Speed's car key saying that they are rushing everyone out and that they are being taken somewhere. In "The Hunt for Truth, Pt. 3," Speed, X, and the gang all agree to go save him using the coordinates Speed Sr. left them in the message. When they finally find him, they see that he and the Alpha students were all hypnotized by Baron Von Moniacle, a member of the Shadow Committee. Luckily, his sons save him, and he returns home with them. In the "Racing with the Enemy" trilogy, he is shown to be sticking around and working with Damien to get whatever they can do to defeat the Committee. However, after an incident at the Committee's base, X sees him trying to sabotage the Committee and begins to believe that everything he has told X was all a lie thus giving his son the motivation to join the Committee unknown to his father. In the third part, Speed Sr. is deeply hurt that his own son betrayed him and clearly wants to get him back, but knowing that he and Damien barely made it out alive the last time, he decides that it is best to stay back and think of a plan, much to Speed's dismay, but when Speed goes off to get his brother back, his father stays behind and lets him go. Personality In the original series, he didn't seem worried, he was always brave, strong, tough like his father Pops. He was rather serious and always fight people who were on the way, mostly enemies and criminals. In Speed Racer: The Next Generation, his personality changed, he was more serious, worried, calm, but more into a adult figure, not much of his old self but was actually more different than he was, but Speed Jr. has his personality. Abilities In the original series, he had extremely great fighting moves, excellent driving skills, but in the current series, there is no abilities shown of him only that he is great being undercover. Relatives Speed Racer Jr . (second son) X Racer (first son) Pops Racer (father) Mom Racer (mother) Spritle Racer (younger brother) Racer X (older brother) Trixie Tredwell (wife) Tuffie Tredwell (father-in-law) Appearance 106 - The Note (brief moment) 117 - Plot for Teacher (flashback scene) 123 '''- The Great Escape, Pt. 3 (first speaking role but hidden in the shadows) '''125 - The Secrets of the Engine, Pt. 3 (first fully revealed appearance) 201 '- The Return, Pt. 1 (first major role in a given episode) '''205 '- Together We Stand, Pt. 2 '206 '-''' 'Together We Stand, Pt. 3 '''209 '- The Hourglass, Pt. 3 '211 '- The Hunt for Truth, Pt. 2 (message shown) '212 '- The Hunt for Truth, Pt. 3 '213 '- Racing with the Enemy, Pt. 1 '''214 - Racing with the Enemy, Pt. 2 215 - Racing with the Enemy, Pt. 3 216-218 - '''Shadow World, Pts. 1-3 (as an alternate counterpart in the alternate dimension) '''219 - Family Reunion, Pt. 1 221 - Family Reunion, Pt. 3 Trivia *Speed Sr. is very different and has a totally different personality and his driving skills than he had in his original series, he needs Speed's help when encountering a problem such as in "Racing with the Enemy, Pt. 2". *His older brother, Racer X, was a undercover spy as well, he turned into a undercover as well following his brother. *He has been gone for a long time, people have been thinking him dead or missing, but when Speed and X recieve the note in the end, they knew he was just waiting for the right time to meet them. Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 7.18.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.59.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.59.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.59.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.57.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.39.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.41.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.36.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 6.40.18 pm.png Category:Major Characters Category:Racer family Category:Images